


Падал теплый снег

by DFox



Series: миди g — pg-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Все началось с молочных пенок.





	Падал теплый снег

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, Уизли отчасти гад. Ретеллинг одного классического произведения, отсылки к другому, популярному.

Фортуна привередлива — никогда не можешь быть уверен в благосклонности этой капризной дамы. Порой то, что мы считаем ее подарками, за драгоценными камнями, щедро отсыпанными по праву рождения или по иному праву, оказывается чертовыми черепками. Но бывает и наоборот: удары, сыплющиеся градом, бури и ледяные шторма — всего лишь предвестники грядущего безоблачного счастья. 

Оглядываясь назад, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что завтрашний день — весьма ненадежная подпорка. Как знать сегодня, будет ли завтра вообще? Впрочем, вчера — тоже не стоит внимания. Опираться на воспоминания — неблагодарная идея, ведь даже об одном и том же предмете люди зачастую судят по-разному. К примеру, многим известно, с чего началась наша с Поттером история. Но у нас есть для нее свое, тайное начало.

***

Все началось с молочных пенок. Нет, пожалуй, не так. Все началось с того, что я увидел, как Поттер облизывает губы. Я сидел напротив и наблюдал, как он то и дело пытался нарушить правила приличия, а maman и papa, как и положено радушным хозяевам, делали вид, что всю жизнь только и мечтали о подобном госте. Ничего удивительного, конечно: они люди учтивые. И колкости в этом доме отвешивал национальному герою только я.

Поттер, само собой, огрызался и бесился. Этот представитель вершин лондонского дна постоянно забывал, что мы с ним уже не в школе, и, бывало, дело заканчивалось словесной перепалкой.

Я ликовал всякий раз, когда это происходило: ну хоть с кем-то можно размяться, не дав себе окончательно закиснуть в нашем рукотворном болотце. Maman скорбно поджимала губы и смотрела на меня глазами жертвенного ягненка. А отец, казалось, оставался равнодушным, но монотонно отчитывал вечерами у себя в кабинете. 

— Ты должен понимать, что на кону судьба нашего семейства. Недостойно отпрыска Малфоев не уметь держать себя в узде, позволять своему языку бежать впереди ума, Драко… Клянусь, я бы давно наложил на тебя Силенцио, во избежание очередного инцидента, но, боюсь, это сильно затруднит подготовку мистера Поттера к экзаменам.

Я, конечно, вздыхал, опускал глаза в пол как девица на выданье, но вскоре все повторялось снова: Поттер бесил меня ничуть не меньше, чем в Хогвартсе. Даром, что между нами больше не стояли ни сумасшедший старик с его вечными лимонными дольками, ни маньяк, одержимый страстью к змеям и мировому господству. Большую часть времени, однако, Поттер не отвечал на мои подколки, а то и вовсе пропускал их мимо ушей. А иногда — наверное, когда он думал, что я не вижу, — я ловил на себе его взгляд: задумчивый, изучающий, чуть затуманенный. В такие минуты мне становилось не по себе. Что он увидел, что он видит: как вытаскивает меня из огня или бросает в меня Сектумсемпру?

И вот, пенки от молока.

Острый розовый язык скользнул по верхней губе, и я уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать очередную гадость, как увидел картину целиком, будто пелена спала с глаз. Смуглая кожа ровного матового оттенка, красиво очерченные полные губы, скулы, подчеркнутые первым юношеским пушком, и никаких досадных прыщей, заметьте! Яркие, необычного оттенка глаза за стеклами дурацких очков. Поттер был красив, Поттер был сексуален, Поттер был чертовски привлекательным малым.

Вот дерьмо.

И я уставился в свою тарелку, впервые за без малого месяц не сказав ни слова, хотя нарушение этикета было вопиющим. Еще бы рукавом утерся, идиот.

Обед тянулся мучительно долго, maman, пользуясь моим молчанием, щебетала с Поттером, будто он ей сын родной. Кусок не лез в горло, и я, едва дождавшись, когда закончится это испытание, наскоро придумал какой-то благовидный предлог и стрелой взлетел к себе в комнаты.

За полгода дружбы с собственной правой рукой встанет и на Хагрида, не то что на Поттера, думал я, дрожащими руками накладывая Коллопортус. Это еще ничего, вот тетушка Белла — та вообще спала с полутрупом. Это, наверное, семейное, по линии Блэков, там все чудаки, исключая maman, — утешал я себя, но утешение было так себе. Стоило лишь вспомнить язык, вороватым движением облизывающий с верхней губы белесый след молочных пенок — и я финишировал так быстро и бурно, как, клянусь, ни разу до этого за всю свою жизнь. А спустя минут десять еще раз. И еще раз, немного погодя. 

Несмотря на это, ночь я провел отвратительно и к завтраку решил не спускаться, сославшись на мигрень. Предлог не ахти какой, но сгодится, чтобы не видеть Поттера по крайней мере несколько часов. А там, глядишь, морок рассеется, и я хотя бы смогу находиться с ним в одной комнате без того, чтобы не позориться, когда гордость магической Британии выкинет еще одну из арсенала своих пошло-невинных штучек.

А ведь мне предстояло заниматься с ним, Мерлин мой, еще несколько недель! Несколько томительных недель плечом к плечу, рядом с Поттером, напротив него. Мог ли я представить еще день назад, что это станет для меня пыткой особого рода — изысканным тянущим наслаждением, когда сердце прыгает к горлу, и тут же кровь отливает от головы, устремляется к паху?

Промаявшись до обеда, я понял, что морок не спадет. Вообще-то я обладаю эйдетической памятью, она помогала мне учиться и преуспевать там, где другим нужно было корпеть над учебниками и лезть из кожи вон, чтобы добыть необходимые баллы. В Хогвартсе это было неплохо, и ЖАБА я, как и положено отпрыску славного рода Малфоев, сдал без проблем, но теперь… Память услужливо, как слайды в магловском проекторе, подсовывала картинки: Поттер в одних трусах с небрежно перекинутым через плечо полотенцем направляется в душ; Поттер разминается на квиддичном поле; Поттер, задумавшись, грызет кончик пера; Поттер облизывает молочный след с верхней губы. Поттер, Поттер, Поттер — с самого первого курса, оказывается, он присутствовал в моих мыслях, он жил со мной бок о бок, и вот сейчас… Я не привык себя обманывать и понимал — с такой ужасающей ясностью, как будто на меня наложили специальное заклинание, проясняющее мысли, — что влип. Пропал, попал с потрохами, если угодно. 

Затворничество наше было добровольным. Так решил отец, пока тянулись процессы над особо одиозными соратниками Волдеморта вроде незабвенной мадам Амбридж. Он не хотел, чтобы имя Малфоев (честное имя Малфоев, ха!) трепалось в газетах рядом с этими фамилиями. И хотя избежать пары острых публикаций не удалось, скандала, однако, не случилось.

А потом к papa — уж точно не скажу как — подкатил Поттер со своим предложением, и так я стал готовить его к ЖАБА. И захотел его — или влюбился, если вам больше нравится это слово. А что? Мы жили отшельниками, мне скоро стукнет двадцать, я прошел через Адское пламя и видел, как гигантская змея жрет человека. Отчего же мне, в довершение ко всему, не влюбиться в Поттера, скажите на милость?

Была весна, в парке головокружительно благоухали розы, и всю ночь под моими окнами выводил трели соловей. Любовь выскочила на меня из-за угла, как разбойник с большой дороги, и треснула Ступефаем по голове. Никто не просил об этой любви, и никому она была не нужна: ни Поттеру, ни уж тем более мне. А значит, клин надо было вышибать клином. И я решился.

Соблюдая такие предосторожности, словно мой проступок по меньшей мере мог вызывать из небытия самого, прости Мерлин, Волдеморта, я позвал своего филина и привязал ему к лапке маленький, не больше двух дюймов, клочок пергамента.

Разумная тварь, кажется, подмигнула мне.

Я запер дверь, открыл камин и стал ждать. Точно знал, что ждать мне не придется долго. Что ж, оно и к лучшему. 

Он шагнул из камина, оглушительно чихнув. Я рассмеялся и раскрыл объятия. Обнимать живого, теплого человека вместо подушки — о, это было… Ну, не оргазм, конечно, но что-то очень, очень близкое.

— Здравствуй, — сказал я Забини и, не дав ему ответить, начал раздевать и целовать. Он опешил, но обрадовался. Может быть, принял мой пыл за любовь, а может, просто был сбит с толку: этот в общем-то умный и хваткий парень никогда не страдал избытком сообразительности в том, что касалось наших с ним отношений. Что касалось меня.

— Драко, Драко, я так скучал, ты даже представить себе не можешь, — приговаривал он, пока я стаскивал с него остатки одежды и укладывал на кровать. — О, Драко…

Я не дал ему делать все, что он считал нужным, — Забини предпочитал долгие прелюдии, а сегодня мне было не до них. Я торопился, возможно, ему было больно, но мой терпеливый Забини не жаловался.

Он вообще был хорош, как может быть хорош тот, кто знает тебя вдоль и поперек. И на месте кого ты представляешь совершенно другого человека.

— Гарри… — я прикусил язык. Но было поздно. 

Глаза Забини изумленно распахнулись.

— Гарри? Ты назвал меня Гарри?! — он отшатнулся от меня, как будто я был не я, а Грейнджер под оборотным. Сильно толкнул, шарахнувшись в сторону. — Твою мать, Малфой, как ты можешь!

— О чем ты? — огрызнулся я, хотя уже понимал, о чем. Язык мой — враг мой, так было всегда, и в этот момент я пожалел, что угрозы papa были всего лишь отеческим увещеванием. 

Забини вскочил. Я сел на разоренной постели, призвал, в который раз нарушая запреты отца, тонкие дамские сигареты матери, закурил, давясь ароматным дымом.

— С меня хватит! — Забини бестолково и торопливо натягивал одежду. Он прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь попасть в штанину, и это выглядело бы смешно, если бы не было катастрофой. — Я сыт по горло! С шестого курса пользуешься мной, как хочешь, а я терплю. Твои измены, твои издевательства, твои унижения, твою дурацкую зависимость от Поттера, в конце концов! А теперь… теперь… 

Я приподнял бровь. Дурацкая зависимость от Поттера?! Забавно, я-то до недавнего времени пребывал в святой уверенности, что он меня бесит.

— Чего ты орешь, как будто тебе только что целку сбили? — грубо, да, но грубостью я надеялся прервать этот шумный поток глупых обвинений. 

И просчитался. Я получил леща, да такого, что аж в голове зазвенело. Рука у Забини была тяжелой.

— Скотина ты, Малфой. Просто скотина, — произнес он с чувством, подбирая валяющуюся на полу мантию.

— У тебя рубашка наизнанку, — сказал я, лишь бы что-то сказать, и потер горящую щеку. Интересно, бывают синяки от пощечин?

— Надеюсь, тебе когда-нибудь будет так же больно, — невпопад ответил Забини и исчез.

— И пуговицы неровно застегнуты, — сообщил я уже пустому камину и рухнул навзничь. Закашлялся, подавился дымом и, разозлившись, уничтожил всю пачку. Мне скоро двадцать, — подумал я уныло, — я Моргана знает сколько еще проведу в поместье запертым по милости отца. И я только что лишился единственного человека, способного хоть как-то скрасить мое одиночество. Азкабан в свете представшего передо мной будущего выглядел не такой уж скверной перспективой. Гребаный Гарри Поттер.

И я совершил еще один грех: велел растерянно хлопавшему ушами домовику принести вина. Надо сказать, винные подвалы мэнора изрядно растрепал старина Волдеморт, но кое-что еще оставалось. В основном из тех коллекционных вин, что papa берег как зеницу ока и даже под пытками бы не выдал их местонахождение. Могу в этом ручаться. Волдеморт, к счастью для papa, о них не знал, но я-то не он.

— Гребаный Гарри Поттер, — сказал я, глядя сквозь стекло на колышущееся передо мной винное море. Жидкость стоимостью с небольшое шато где-нибудь в сердце Лангедока, была густой и терпкой, отдавала смолой и летом. — Гребаный Гарри Поттер, — повторил я, и это сочетание звуков мне понравилось. — Гребаный Гарри Поттер, гребаныйгаррипоттер, — повторял я, пока звуки не стали сливаться, утрачивая всякий смысл. И я подумал: а что, хорошее заклинание — гребаныйгаррипоттер. Как Экспекто патронум. Произносишь — и появляется Гарри гребаный Поттер. И с этой мыслью я заснул. Стоит ли говорить, какую ночь я провел и что мне снилось?

Но беда, как известно, не приходит одна. Мое заклинание сработало, или проклятие Забини начало сбываться таким оригинальным образом, но на следующее утро Поттер не пошел на завтрак, а сразу спустился в комнату, которую я про себя назвал «классной». Он выглядел осунувшимся и растрепанным сильнее обычного. Мятый, под глазами круги, обметанные сухие губы — как будто это он, а вовсе не я провел ночь в объятиях высококлассного алкоголя и сомнительных сновидений.

— Веселая ночка, Поттер? — в моем голосе оказалось чуть больше яда, чем я рассчитывал.

Поттер взъерошил воронье гнездо, служившее ему прической:

— Я видел сон.

Я приподнял брови. Да что ты говоришь. Какое неожиданное совпадение.

— Представь себе, и я.

Я думал, он оценит мою иронию и заткнется. Не тут-то было. Поттер не отступил, напротив, подался ко мне с неожиданной надеждой в глазах:

— А что тебе снилось?

Меня обдало слабым запахом мятной пасты и теплой, свежей кожи сквозь лавандовое мыло. Покрасневшие глаза Поттера смотрели тревожно, пытливо. Губы так и остались чуть приоткрытыми. Я скрипнул зубами и на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше. Огрызнулся:

— Что сны — галиматья. — Ну, на этот-то раз отстанет?

Не отстал. Наоборот, кривовато улыбнулся:

— А мне редко когда чепуха снится, знаешь. А сегодня вот снился… ты.

Наверное, я побледнел. И, конечно же, защитник всех сирых и убогих не мог этого не заметить.

— Извини, я не… не имел в виду, что это… было неприятно… Ничего такого… то есть… — мямлил Поттер и, придвинувшись ближе, осторожно — по его мысли, должно быть, утешающе — накрыл своей рукой мою. О, sancta simplicitas. Я дернулся — он отшатнулся, как будто его ошпарили кипятком. Покраснел до корней волос. — Малфой, я все понимаю, я нежеланный гость и наверняка напоминаю тебе о том, что бы ты хотел забыть… — он посмотрел на меня убитым взглядом и прикусил губу. Свою полную, красиво очерченную губу. Да чтоб тебя. Еще бы облизнулся, придурок. 

— Да! — рявкнул я, теряя остатки самообладания. Проклятый Поттер пялился на меня, заламывая брови. Не иначе как думал, что травмировал мою и без того больную после Адского пламени психику. И я возблагодарил Мерлина и Моргану, что он не может прочесть мои мысли. — Да, Поттер! Еще как напоминаешь. Поэтому давай без лирических отступлений. И лучше продолжим завтра. А лучше — знаешь что? Катись к чертям собачьим! Плевал я на твои извинения.

Кривая неуверенная улыбка сползла с его лица. Он встал — боком, неловкий, сгорбленный. Не будь я так зол, я бы сказал, что он просто уничтожен. 

Но злость повисла перед глазами белой пеленой. Злость на себя, на отца, который втравил меня в эту авантюру, на Поттера, хвосторогу ему в глотку. Какого я ему сдался? Именно я? Он что, не мог найти себе других учителей?!

Я не стал заморачиваться и аппарировал, несмотря на отцовские требования не использовать сейчас палочку без необходимости. 

К ужину я не вышел, а завтракал в полном одиночестве, то и дело косясь на пустое место Поттера и вяло размышлял, стоит ли мне извиняться за вчерашнее или лучше сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. 

— Мистер Поттер покинул Малфой-мэнор, сэр, — скорбно сказал эльф, дрожащими лапками протягивая записку. Дело худо — я узнал размашистый почерк отца. «Безответственность, граничащая с безумием! — гласила записка. — Если твой поступок скажется на семейном благополучии хотя бы малейшим образом, я лишу тебя наследства». Я раздраженно смял ни в чем не повинный листок и еле удержался от того, чтобы в ответной записке не пожелать papa успехов в производстве более покладистых наследников.

***

Понемногу все успокоилось: злодеи понесли суровое, но справедливое наказание, Малфои были признаны заложниками и жертвами (как ни претила мне эта позиция, я не мог не признать ее преимуществ), я худо-бедно помирился с Забини, Поттер надолго пропал с моего горизонта. Министерство устраивало Рождественский бал — первый после войны, и отец счел предлог достойным, чтобы наше семейство появилось на этом балу во всем ослепительном сиянии своего мученического ореола.

Papa с maman вновь оказались в центре внимания, и отец упивался им, щедро даря себя тем, кто жаждал принять заблудших овец обратно в стадо. Поток был бесконечным, и спустя несколько минут я предпочел отступить в тень, чтобы понаблюдать за этим шапито со стороны.

Так я снова увидел Поттера.

К национальной святыне тоже тянулся неиссякающий поток паломников — каждый, буквально каждый на балу торопился тем или иным способом засвидетельствовать, что он знаком с самим (о, Мерлин всемогущий!) Поттером. И такая популярность, казалось, ни сколько не тяготила героя. Поттер сиял, словно новехонький галлеон, стоя в окружении поклонниц и почитателей, а на руке его висела рыжая Уизли, то и дело отираясь о Поттера, как мартовская кошка. Не нужно быть Сивиллой Трелони, чтобы прочесть их будущее: скорая свадьба, выводок рыжих детей, шумные семейные сборища в запущенном доме Уизли. И через двадцать лет располневший Поттер под руку со своей не менее дородной подругой жизни все так же будет принимать поздравления на министерском балу. 

За прошедшие месяцы моя любовь — или мое желание, как вам больше нравится, — никуда не ушли. Напротив, воспоминания только стали ярче и красочнее настоящей жизни — честь и хвала моей уникальной памяти и живому воображению. Если так пойдет и дальше, я начну писать стихи и продавать их в «Ведьмополитен» под псевдонимом. Что ж, каждому свое. Во рту вдруг стало кисло: наверное, Министерство сэкономило на шампанском, подсовывая неудобоваримую бурду.

— Прекрати на него пялиться, дырку протрешь!

Я обернулся. Позади стоял Забини. После войны все магловское вошло в моду, и Забини не остался в стороне от всеобщего безумия. В костюме цвета топленых сливок, выгодно подчеркивающем смуглый оттенок его кожи, темные вьющиеся волосы и достоинства тренированной фигуры, он был удивительно хорош. 

— И я тебя рад видеть, Блейз, — ухмыльнулся я. — Ты похож на садовую розу среди здешних маргариток. 

— А ты — на репейник, — парировал Забини и отсалютовал мне бокалом. — Могу в следующий раз одолжить тебе свою старую школьную мантию, чтобы выражение лица подходило к одежде. 

— Что поделать, — вздохнул я с напускной обреченностью. Мы стояли в тени колонны, подпирающей усыпанный звездами и порхающими среди них пухленькими амурами свод потолка. Пользуясь этим, я обнял Забини за талию и, прижавшись губами к нежной кромке уха, с удовольствием почувствовал, как оно теплеет. — Я чужой на этом празднике жизни. 

Забини хмыкнул и вывернулся из объятия. Что-то сказал, но его слова заглушила громкая музыка — благородное собрание надумало танцевать. Я поискал взглядом Поттера: ни на прежнем месте, ни среди танцующих его не было. Мелькнула рыжая макушка Уизли, но поттерова девица была с кем-то из своих братьев. Странно — неужели Поттер не танцует? Не может или не хочет? Трудно представить, чтобы Джиневра, готовясь к рождественскому балу, не натаскала своего Ланселота как следует, а это значит…

Что это значит, додумать я не успел. 

— Ба, да это ж сам святой Драко Малфой, — скривился выросший передо мной, как из-под земли, Рон Уизли. Он казался все таким же непроходимо тупым и честным, как в школе. Некоторые вещи под этими небесами должны оставаться неизменными. — Как тебе терновый венец, не жмет? — Уизли заржал, не дожидаясь, пока шутку оценят два его спутника — не иначе как коллеги по Аврорату. 

Я вздернул подбородок, кожей чувствуя, как напрягся рядом со мной Забини.

— Твоими молитвами, Уизли.

— Моими молитвами, Малфой, ты и твоя семейка уже обнимались бы на том свете со своим обожаемым Волдемортом. 

— Уж не хочешь ли ты исправить ошибку Министерства? — Забини дернул меня за рукав, товарищи Уизли притихли, будто по команде. Как всегда в минуты гнева или душевного потрясения, остановиться я уже не мог, хотя и понимал, безнадежно, запоздало, что Уизли вдрызг пьян. — Тогда я к твоим…

— Рон! Рональд Уизли! — загудел веселый голос Шеклбота, вклиниваясь в паузу между танцами. — Да где же ты?

— Еще встретимся, — бросил сквозь зубы рыжий, прежде чем исчезнуть. Я схватил с подноса стакан и залпом опрокинул его в себя, запоздало сообразив, что это чистейшее, неразбавленное огневиски. Закашлялся, прочищая обожженное горло. Если вдуматься, papa был прав, когда хотел лишить меня наследства — ведь я только что чуть не вызвал Рональда Уизли на дуэль. Безумный и постыдный в своей глупости поступок: после войны дуэли были запрещены под страхом смертной казни. Я вдруг почувствовал, что задыхаюсь — в переполненном зале стало слишком душно. Мне нужно было срочно на воздух.

На балконе я и увидел Поттера. Он стоял, облокотившись на перила, и на его плечи и волосы садились огромные пушистые снежинки, искрящиеся в приглушенном свете фонарей. Столь снежное Рождество — явление очень редкое в наших краях, но по случаю первого послевоенного бала Министерство раскошелилось на погодную магию, устроив настоящую зимнюю сказку. 

Здесь, на балконе, было тихо. Этой повисшей в воздухе тишиной нас отрезало от шумной толпы и грохочущей музыки, от прошлого и будущего. Так, словно в мире остались только двое — я и Поттер. Сыпавшийся и сыпавшийся с небес снег был мягким, как и положено в рождественский вечер. Я все еще был не в себе, когда встал рядом Поттером. 

— Ты не танцуешь, — вместо приветствия сказал я ему.

Поттер, казалось, не удивился: ни моему появлению, ни моим словам, будто мы расстались не полгода, а всего несколько минут назад. Только пожал плечами, даже не посмотрев в мою сторону:

— Уволь. Для танцев у меня слишком тяжело на душе.

Я вынул из кармана пачку, протянул ему, он подцепил сигарету, все так же не глядя. Кивнул.

— Ты ведь влюблен? — Поттер дернулся, словно я хлестнул его кнутом. Наверняка ожидал подвоха в моем вопросе: оно и неудивительно, учитывая, чем закончилась наша предыдущая попытка общения. Я вдохнул горьковатый дым и продолжил болтать, как ни в чем не бывало: — Займи пару крылышек у здешних щекастых путти и пари себе на здоровье.

Поттер расслабил напряженную спину, впервые взглянув прямо на меня. Зеленые глаза насмешливо блеснули. 

— Трепло ты, Малфой. А если рухну и зашибу кого-нибудь?

Я рассмеялся.

— Главное, чтобы не свою любовь. Для такой нежной вещи это был бы непоправимый удар.

Огонек сигареты в ладони Поттера вспыхнул ярче, он что-то забормотал себе под нос, отвернувшись, и мне пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать:

— …ты ошибся — нет ничего грубее любви.

Интересно, с чего бы вдруг такое настроение: неужто поссорился со своей прекрасной и благонравной мисс Уизли? Я покосился на Поттера: тот стоял, чуть сгорбившись, и смотрел куда-то на сверкавшие под снегом фонари. Сигарета погасла, и я смял окурок. Снег все падал и падал, ложась на перила балкона, на плечи и волосы. Наверное, было холодно, но я этого не чувствовал. Помолчав, Поттер сказал:

— Знаешь, как она может больно ранить и колоть? 

Меня вело — от не нашедшей выхода злости, от огневиски, смешавшегося с шампанским, от тишины и снега, от присутствия Гарри чертова Поттера. Снова. Я фыркнул, толкнув его в плечо:

— Смелее, герой! Она груба? Будь с ней груб! Колется? Коли в ответ!

Что-то странное мелькнуло в глазах Поттера: насмешка, понимание, злость? Уже в следующую секунду я повис навзничь на перилах, а он держал меня за грудки, да так, что ткань трещала под его судорожно сжатыми пальцами. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?!..

Это оказалось так просто — провести ладонью по щеке, мимоходом почувствовав колкую щетину, запутаться пальцами в жестких густых волосах и притянуть к себе, накрывая дрогнувшие, неожиданно податливые губы своими. И когда я с изумлением понял, что Поттер не просто отвечает на поцелуй, а целует меня сам — страстно, нежно, словно пылкий любовник, — он уже отпрянул в панике. И я еле удержался на ногах. 

— Какого драккла?.. — начал я, думая о том, что мог свалиться вниз. Вот была бы потеха — обхохочешься: перебравший на радостях возвращения в магическое общество Драко Малфой свалился с министерского балкона. Но Поттер, конечно же, понял меня превратно.

Он вновь смотрел под ноги, избегая моего взгляда. 

— Извини… Прости, Малфой, — бормотал он, пятясь туда, где мигали разноцветные огни празднества и гремела музыка. — Больше не повторится.

— Было бы очень жаль, если бы не повторилось, — я сделал шаг, другой — и увидел изумленно распахнутые зеленые глаза. — Но раз ты так себя винишь, готов вернуть тебе твой грех.

Я сделал еще шаг, чтобы обнять его, притягивая к себе — ближе, ближе, не оставляя пространства между нашими телами и места для двусмысленностей. И тут же задохнулся в крепком ответном объятии и почувствовал, что плыву. Я совсем потерял голову — непростительная для Малфоя глупость, конечно.

— Вот ты где, Гарри! — радостно запищала Уизлетта. — А Рон тебя обыскался. — Торжество в ее голосе сменилось недоумением, почти ужасом, когда она заметила меня. — Малфой?! Гарри?! Что… что вы?..

Поттер отпрянул от меня, как будто обжегся.

Он давно ушел, а я все кусал горящие от поцелуя губы и смотрел, как наколдованный теплый снег засыпал его следы.

***

— Малфой, пойдем же, прошу тебя, — Забини, все заметнее нервничая с каждой минутой, повторял это уже в который раз. Я, может, и рад был бы прислушаться к нему — «Три метлы» напоминали сегодня переполненный пчелиный улей, и щедро одаряющая каждого улыбками и имбирным пивом мадам Розмерта только чудом успевала ко всем клиентам, — да вот только Паркинсон опаздывала уже на полчаса, а договорились мы о встрече именно здесь.

Панси опаздывала, зато других магов в таверне было хоть пруд пруди. Дверь без конца хлопала, впуская все новых и новых посетителей: лица, которые я бы хотел забыть, голоса, которые я предпочитал бы никогда в жизни не слышать. Встреча выпускников плавно переместилась из коридоров наспех подлатанного Хогвартса в Хогсмид, и всех без исключения тянуло к Розмерте.

Я не собирался ни на какую встречу. Подобные сборища претили мне самой своей идеей. Волею случая вынужденные провести бок о бок несколько лет совершенно чужие люди по окончании курса внезапно становились чуть ли не родней. Их полагалось привечать, живо интересоваться их жизнью, успехами и, конечно же, хвастаться собственными. Наверное, не будь войны, я стал бы одним из первых, кто радостно включился бы в этот карнавал лицемерия и тщеславия. Теперь же он был не по мне. Но Панси — наша с Забини подруга детства, идея принадлежала ей, так что отказать невозможно.

Дверь снова открылась, и ввалилась шумная рыжая толпа. Уизли. Возбужденные, сияющие, как начищенные медные кубки мадам Розмерты, кричащие. Нас с Забини они заметили сразу и, заняв столик неподалеку, стали шумно переговариваться, оживленно жестикулировать и то и дело кивать, а то и вовсе тыкать пальцами в мою сторону. Особенно усердствовала мелкая Уизлетта. Она что-то сказала братьям, косо и ревниво взглянув на меня, и новый взрыв хохота, казалось, перекрыл остальные шумы в таверне. На нас стали оглядываться. Панси все не шла.

— Пойдем, Драко, дождемся Панси на улице, — в который раз повторил Забини и добавил, понизив голос до шепота: — Они тебя в покое не оставят.

— Да ты что, Блейз, — протянул я с нарочитой ленцой и только устроился поудобней. Меня услышали: рыжие разом обернулись, и если бы можно было насылать проклятие одним взглядом, то я бы уже умер четырьмя и весьма неприятными видами смерти. — Чтобы мы — и пропустили такое зрелище? Посмотри, как эти жалкие недоноски выпрыгивают из штанов, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. 

Как и следовало ожидать, Рональд Уизли вырос около нашего столика — не прошло и тридцати секунд.

— На пару слов, Малфой.

Я поднял бровь.

— Аж на целых два слова, Уизли? Да ты сегодня красноречив. 

Рябая кожа Уизли стала сероватой, даже губы посинели. Я было всерьез подумал, что его хватит удар, когда он процедил:

— И лучше бы тебе заткнуться.

— А то что, заткнешь? — легкомысленно ответил я. — Или мне дать тебе повод?

Панси Паркинсон в серебристом длинном платье, переливающемся на свету и делающем ее похожей на диковинную рыбешку, не спеша подплыла к столику.

— Мальчики, — сказала она, — я не слишком опоздала?

— В самый раз, детка, — я встал, чтобы отодвинуть Панси стул. — Мы с мистером Уизли как раз закончили обсуждать тонкости его ораторского искусства.

Мощный тычок в плечо чуть не сбил меня с ног. 

— Эй, Малфой, — Уизли скалился мне в лицо, и зрачки у него были, как две булавочные головки, а шипел он, будто Нагайна. — Всем даешь, а мне?

Мы стояли плечом к плечу, почти в обнимку — как два близких товарища, как пара любовников, если бы мне когда-нибудь в минуту помутнения рассудка пришло в голову переспать с Уизли. Я мог рассмотреть каждую рыжую щетинку и трещинки в уголке губ. Рон Уизли хорохорился, но боялся до дрожи, и это было написано на его лбу так ясно, как будто выведено самопишущим пером.

И я позволил себе как можно дружелюбнее улыбнуться. 

— Если ты так хочешь, Уизли, — ответил я тоже вполголоса, ткнув пальцем ему под ребра, и, клянусь, он немного подпрыгнул, — найдешь меня через час у Визжащей Хижины.

***

Было тихо — так тихо, как бывает только перед бурей. Ни шороха, ни ветерка, ни звука — тишина эта казалась беспокойной, ждущей, словно природа затаилась в ожидании первых громовых раскатов. Я не думал, явится ли Уизли, не струсит ли — это было очевидно. Им двигала ненависть и злость — такая гремучая смесь, что, пожалуй, в иных обстоятельствах я и близко не подошел бы к котлу, где кипело подобное варево. Но это зелье было приготовлено для меня — все, без остатка, так иные влюбленные девицы варят украдкой амортенцию, чтобы покорить объект своих воздыханий. Меня позабавило это сравнение: Уизли, ненавидящий настолько, что почти влюблен. И я подумал, что обязательно расскажу об этом Забини и Паркинсон.

Позади хрустнула ветка — Уизли появился даже раньше, чем я ожидал. Мне не хотелось драться всерьез — всего лишь проучить зарвавшегося болвана. Я развернулся, на ходу произнося заклинание — и едва увернулся от Инкрацеро, летящего мне в спину. Следующее проклятие ударило у самых моих ног, подняв столб пыли и сухих, еще прошлогодних листьев. Разверзшаяся передо мной яма была небольшой, но будь я менее внимателен, наверняка уже валялся бы со сломанной рукой или ногой. Депримо. 

Он увернулся от моего Ступефая — и я не мог не отметить его натасканную в Аврорате реакцию. Я взмахнул палочкой, сотворяя Импедименту — глаза Уизли налились кровью, он замедлился, но не настолько, чтобы не зарычать:

— Боггарт тебя побери! Диффиндо! 

Заклинание летело мне в лицо, и я едва успел отшатнуться, но правую руку и бок обожгло, будто огнем, а рубашка стала горячей и мокрой. Только теперь я понял, что Уизли собирался идти до конца. 

Дерьмо. 

Он хочет меня убить, невзирая на последствия, а я ранен и даже не могу как следует поставить щит. Долго думать было некогда — я бросил в Уизли очередной Ступефай в надежде его оглушить. И стал отступать, лихорадочно соображая, где можно укрыться на время, чтобы остановить кровь.

— Стойте! Рон! Малфой! Немедленно остановитесь! Драко! Рон!

Вихрь вклинился между нами, и я не сразу понял, что это Поттер — так он был быстр. Раздался грохот, от которого я на время оглох, а потом наступила тишина — это Поттер поставил щит. Надо мной.

— Чертов трус! — бесновался Уизли. — Они искалечили Билла! Убили Фреда! Этот, — он поднял палочку, нацеливаясь в меня, — пытал Гермиону! Какого боггарта ты встаешь между ним и мной, Гарри?! Сколько еще зла он должен сделать, чтоб ты перестал его защищать?!

В боку запульсировало — рана оказалась куда серьезнее, чем показалось вначале. Я почувствовал, что ноги меня не слушаются, в глазах темнело. Уизли все еще держал меня на прицеле, и я понимал, что он атакует при первой возможности. Я поднял палочку, но пошатнулся.

— Драко! — Поттер бросился ко мне.

— Сектумсемпра! — одновременно с ним выкрикнул Уизли.

Я понял, что произойдет, за доли секунды и взмахнул непослушной кистью, творя щит, а Уизли так и застыл с открытым ртом. Щит не помог. Как в дурном сне, Поттер упал между нами изломанной куклой, истекая кровью. В кои-то веки я был согласен с Уизли: гребаный Гарри Поттер, какого боггарта ты влез между нами? Я попытался подняться — и не смог. Все было кончено.

***

За окном беспрестанно щебетали птицы. Но проснулся я не от их щебета, а от того, что совсем рядом, почти над ухом, раздался легчайший вздох и шуршание переворачиваемой страницы. Я как можно осторожнее глянул из-под полуприкрытых век: белая — даже глазам больно — комната. А у моей постели, уткнувшись в книжку, сидела — ну кто бы мог подумать? — мисс Гермиона Грейнджер собственной персоной.

Я уже хотел было спросить, чем обязан подобной чести, как вдруг дверь распахнулась. Я поспешил снова закрыть глаза.

— Нельзя, — услышал я сердитый шепот Грейнджер. — К больному нельзя, он только очнулся.

— Ваш больной, а мой подзащитный, — невозмутимо возразил ей густой баритон, и я еле сдержал вздох, разочарованный и облегченный: мэтр Гринграсс был отличным, возможно, лучшим магическим адвокатом по обе стороны Ла Манша и давним знакомцем нашей семьи. Его младшую дочь, Асторию, — очаровательное юное создание, в своем кружевном платье походившее больше на фею, чем на девицу семнадцати лет, — мне упорно прочили в жены обе семьи. К ее чести, Астория была точно так же не в восторге от этих клановых матримониальных планов, как и я. Теперь же, по всей видимости, ловушка захлопнулась. Вряд ли мэтр Гринграсс стал бы защищать меня в моем теперешнем положении, если бы не был уверен, что оно переменится быстро и в лучшую сторону. — Мне можно.

Грейнджер возмущенно на меня покосилась, и я придал лицу самое страдальческое выражение, какое смог.

— Больной все еще под действием зелий, мистер…

— Корнелиус Гринграсс, мисс Грейнджер. — Я открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Грейнждер заливается румянцем, а мэтр Гринграсс церемонно, будто она была как минимум магловской принцессой крови, целует ее руку. — Я полагаю, вы не станете возражать, если мы с мистером Малфоем поговорим наедине?

Дверь хлопнула.

— Ну-с, молодой человек, — сказал мэтр Гринграсс, вальяжно усаживаясь на освобожденное Грейнджер место, — у меня есть для вас две новости…

Новостей было больше чем две, и все они — за исключением одной — были, если честно, так себе. Оказывается, имя Малфоев не сходило с первых полос газет, и отнюдь не в благоприятном свете, а я так и вовсе стал звездой желтой прессы. Каких только предположений не строили на счет нашей с Уизли дуэли, и все они были одно диковиннее другого. В попытках докопаться до истины репортеры атаковали Уизли. И надо сказать, совершив одну глупость, рыжий проявил внезапные проблески разума и удержался от второй. Никаких комментариев к произошедшему он давать не стал, как бы на него ни наседали. 

Добрались репортеры и до моего родового гнезда. Их нашествия волна за волной разбивались о стены Малфой-мэнора. Papa был в бешенстве и угрожал, лишив наследства, выжечь мое имя из семейного древа. Но maman продемонстрировала железную логику и не менее твердую выдержку, заявив, что если со мной что-то случится, то все эти, безусловно, строгие меры не понадобятся — их просто не к кому будет применять. И papa, скрепя сердце, нанял мэтра Гринграсса, а сам продолжил держать осаду в Малфой-мэноре.

Среди предъявленных мне и Уизли обвинений не было обвинения в убийстве, а значит, Поттер был жив. Правда, о том, что с ним и где он, не удалось разузнать даже моему вездесущему адвокату.

— Слухи ходят самые дикие, — понизив голос до шепота, сообщил мэтр, — от того, что мальчик-со-шрамом страшно изуродован проклятием, до того, что после той дуэли он и вовсе стал сквибом. — Я вздрогнул. — Но мне кажется, это полная чушь. Хотя то, что он не рвется защищать своего друга — само по себе показатель, не находите?

Я не находил. Обвинения Уизли были не в пример легче моих: всего-то превышение служебных полномочий. Кроме того, я не сомневался: Поттер, что бы с ним не случилось, не бросит в беде того, кто ему дорог, — не таков был этот человек. Хорошая новость, как намекнул мэтр Гринграсс, состояла в том, что мое дело рассмотрит суд присяжных.

— Это открывает нам простор для маневра, Драко, понимаете? — говорил он, интимно похлопывая меня по руке и глядя чуть ли не с отеческой заботой. — Поведайте мне все, как было, как вы видите, без утайки. И посмотрим, что за зелье мы можем сварить из этих компонентов и скормить присяжным.

И я рассказал. Разумеется, не все — свою влюбленность и наши с Поттером поцелуи я оставил за кадром.

— Интересная вырисовывается картина, — задумчиво произнес мэтр Гринграсс, когда я закончил. — С Уизли все более-менее понятно: мы можем представить вас как жертву его мстительности и непримиримости. Но что двигало Поттером, когда он бросился защищать вас? Не вижу ни одного мотива.

Зато я увидел. И вдруг так четко, что пришлось закрыть лицо руками, пряча нелепую и неуместную сейчас счастливую улыбку. Объяснение могло быть одно: Поттер и правда бросился спасать того, кто ему дорог. И это был отнюдь не Уизли. Все встало на свои места, словно слова мэтра были последним кусочком магической мозаики: и глупая, как мне казалось, ревность Джиневры Уизли, и злость Рональда Уизли, отнюдь не только на то, что я якобы повинен в бедствиях его семьи. И, наконец, взгляды Поттера, слова Поттера (любовь груба, говоришь, что ж, я и вправду бываю груб!), его отчаянный вопль: «Драко!». Я идиот, прости меня, Поттер, Гарри, я осел, каких свет не видывал, но все можно исправить, дай только выбраться отсюда, встать на ноги…

— Мистер Малфой? Драко? — донеслось до меня. — Вам дурно? 

И я нехотя вынырнул из блаженства.

— Простите, мэтр Гринграсс, я… да, немного, — я кашлянул, стараясь, чтобы голос не был слишком радостным. — Вы, кажется… говорили о чем-то?

Мэтр сурово сдвинул брови.

— Можем продолжить позже, позвать сиделку?

Грейнджер? О нет, нет, нет. Я не смогу долго притворяться и непременно себя чем-то выдам. Начнутся расспросы, Грейнджер вцепится в меня, как гриндилоу. Расскажет кому-нибудь, придется лгать, выкручиваться, а я сейчас просто не способен на это. Уж лучше мэтр Гринграсс.

— Я в порядке.

Мэтр только плечами пожал. 

— Я говорил, что для существенного смягчения приговора, а то и вовсе оправдания, вам, Драко, достаточно показать, что ваш противник метил своим проклятием в мистера Поттера. Любая экспертиза покажет, что вы ставили щит, а мистер Уизли угрожал вам и мистеру Поттеру.

Я улыбнулся, хотя от хорошего настроения не осталось и следа. Дорога в будущий рай была вымощена небольшой ложью. Даже не ложью, умолчанием: Уизли ведь и правда обвинял Поттера в том, что тот защищает меня, и если рассуждать формально, неизвестно, кому адресовано брошенное в гневе заклинание.

Но я-то знал не хуже самого Уизли, в кого он метил. Все к лучшему? Я вновь окажусь невиннейшим ягненком, а Рональд Уизли, как это ни смешно, моим угнетателем. Я выйду на свободу — он в лучшем случае получит место в гостеприимной камере с видом на море. Нет. Предложение мэтра Гринграсса имело свое название и свою цену. Маленькая, совсем маленькая, но отнюдь не дешевая подлость. Тот Драко Малфой, которым я был три, четыре года назад, пошел бы на это не задумываясь. Но между мной и им встали бесчисленные Круциатусы Темного Лорда и Адское пламя, встал призрак погибшего ни за что Винса и жесткая ладонь ловца Поттера, одним движением спасшая меня от такой же, как у Винса, страшной и нелепой смерти. А еще — вкус его поцелуев и теплый, сыплющийся с тихих небес наколдованный снег. «Я видел сон…»

— Простите, мэтр, но…

***

— Ты сошел с ума? — поинтересовался Забини, едва ему дали разрешение на встречу. И он еще был достаточно вежлив. Другие, включая papa, были не в пример резче.

Мэтр Гринграсс не стал меня защищать — после того, как я категорически отказался умалчивать о чем-либо, ничего не объясняя. Уплотнившийся было призрак моего брака с Асторией, похоже, окончательно развеялся по ветру, но это оказалось единственным плюсом.

Отец назвал меня идиотом и отказался искать других адвокатов, даже maman устроила выволочку, чего с ней не бывало с момента моего поступления в Хогвартс. Забини иногда навещал меня и приносил свежие сплетни. Газетчики по-прежнему бесновались, но я не обращал на них внимания: стало не до того, нужно было готовить собственную защиту. И хотя я знал, что после нашего разрыва Забини недолго оставался одиноким и был теперь вполне счастлив, каждый раз я видел, как его скулы заострялись и взгляд становился колючим, едва мне стоило упомянуть о Поттере.

Слухи о Поттере ходили неясные, и ни в чем не было уверенности. Говорили, что он никак не мог поправиться: то ли раны оказались глубокими, то ли потеря крови — большой, то ли шрамы так и не удалось свести до конца. Утверждали, что он стал тяготиться магическим миром. Отказывался видеть Уизли — это понятно, но и остальную гриффиндорскую братию выставил со скандалом. Шептались, что он не стал возвращаться в доставшийся в наследство дом на Гриммо, а снял комнату в магловском отеле. Говорили, почти перестал пользоваться палочкой. Поговаривали даже о временном помешательстве, хотя и не верили, что это помешательство могла спровоцировать дуэль между двумя его бывшими сокурсниками. И все ждали, затаив дыхание, что Поттер объявится, чтобы одним махом выручить Уизли и уничтожить меня, а он не появлялся. 

И я отлично понимал Поттера: кому охота выбирать между другом и бывшим врагом, в которого влюбился, можно сказать, по недосмотру? А может, ему, выросшему среди маглов, просто стал поперек горла магический мир, оказавшийся склочным, грязным и жестоким, ничем не лучше магловского? И я, пожалуй, впервые позавидовал Поттеру: у меня не было выбора, где жить и что делать, а у него — был. 

Все это я думал, рисуя треугольники, обвитые чем-то похожем на змеи, на листке пергамента. Этот лист должен был стать моей защитной речью, но до суда так и оставался девственным. Невыносимо скучное заседание с заранее предрешенным итогом тянулось уже который час, и я не понимал, к чему так старается обвинитель. Давя на присяжных, он припомнил мне все прегрешения, вплоть до гиппогрифа, едва не казненного из-за меня на третьем, кажется, курсе. Я не сдержал зевок, прикрывшись ладонью. Да, да, да. Все это было, как и еще кое-что, о чем он не знал, но какая разница? Скорее бы закончился этот никчемный фарс. Может, я и совершал глупость за глупостью, может, я вел и веду себя как спесивый болван. Допускаю, за это я заслужил суровой кары, но пытки занудным крючкотворством я определенно не заслуживал. 

— Предоставляется слово защитнику Драко Люциуса Малфоя. 

Я удивленно вскинул голову. Какой еще защитник? Я никого не звал и совершенно точно знал, что рассчитывать в этом деле могу только на себя. Неужели, вопреки собственным словам, отец все-таки нанял кого-то для своего непутевого и упрямого сына?

Лицо человека, занявшего место на трибуне, скрывалось за капюшоном, а сам он был от шеи до пят укутан в длинную черную мантию. 

— Обязуюсь говорить правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды, — голос моего адвоката был молодым и очень, очень знакомым. Сердце дрогнуло и пропустило удар в глупой надежде. 

— Назовите себя.

Адвокат откинул капюшон — и по залу пронесся единодушный вздох удивления. 

— Меня зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

***

Фортуна непостоянна, и никогда, никому не дано предугадать, какое событие, взгляд, жест или слово заставит ее колесо повернуться в очередной раз.

Речь Поттера в мою защиту вошла в учебники по магической юриспруденции. И эти же учебники утверждают, что она стала тем самым событием, которое положило конец войне — настоящий, нелицемерный. После этой речи Молли Уизли рыдала на плече моей матери прямо в зале суда, и моя мать, всегда столь сдержанная на людях, плакала вместе с ней. А papa впервые пожал руку Артуру Уизли. Впрочем, я допускаю, что на радостях от моего оправдания maman обнимала бы кого угодно, хоть свою восставшую из мертвых бесноватую сестрицу. И papa, конечно же, никогда ничего не делал просто так. 

Что же до меня и Поттера, то он до сих пор утверждает, явно поддразнивая — такого глупого и радостного выражения лица, как у меня, когда я узнал, что он мой адвокат, Поттер не видел еще ни у кого. И если бы он не влюбился в меня еще в школе, то был бы обречен, едва завидев это выражение. Но он, конечно же, нагло врет. А я в отместку еще ни разу до этого дня не рассказывал ему про молочные пенки.


End file.
